


Home | Ambrollins

by heavenlycrypts



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycrypts/pseuds/heavenlycrypts
Summary: after their match at TLC, Seth is left feeling rather emotionally drained and longing for the company of his boyfriend, Dean.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Home | Ambrollins

**Author's Note:**

> set in 2018!ambrollins.

Seth and Dean had always worked in perfect harmony. No matter what role they were playing in the ring- brothers or enemies, they always put on a show worth the fans' time. This time they were playing enemies again, Dean betraying Seth a mere few weeks ago. In kayfabe, the wound of betrayal was still raw in Seth's mind. But behind the scenes, the love between the boys couldn't be dulled.

Both were seated in their locker room, preparing for tonight's upcoming pay-per-view. Dean was booked to beat Seth tonight, ending his International Championship reign- which was fine by Seth, of course. There wasn't much planned for their feud, management didn't need to write complex stories, there was enough raw energy between the two to keep them bickering and fighting for at least another few months. Although Seth knew his lover was starting to become restless and angry with WWE and their management of his character in general. Sometimes his mind wandered to if Dean would ever leave, but that just brought thoughts of fear and anxiety. He pushed those thoughts away.

-

Their music's roared throughout the arena, one after the other, the fans screaming numerous things. Seth kept his main objective in his head, what spots in the match he had to meet, the story that would be continued throughout their movements, the final finisher and pin, even how he was meant to react to losing. The match started before he knew it, the two of them harmoniously moving through their designed set, bouncing off each other's energy and story-telling.

Seth tried to keep his mind focused on the end goal, kept repeating what he had to do over and over again in his head. He struggled to keep in the mind of his character a bit tonight, perhaps he needed to stop thinking about real-life problems before his matches. He made a mental note on that. Seth took the final finisher, lying on the mat for the three counts. The crowd roared, his mate's music hit. He laid there, looking up at the ceiling whilst Dean celebrated his win. After Dean had celebrated and walked backstage, he rolled out of the ring whilst the promotions for the next match rolled on the titantron, walking backstage himself with the roars of the crowd accompanying him until he got back into his locker room, where they became distant shouts and screams. 

A gleaming Ambrose was awaiting him, his skin red in certain spots due to spots in their match, championship slung over his shoulder. Seth knew he should be happy, but he couldn’t help but feel somewhat numb about it. He braved a smile and pulled his lover into a hug. “Congratulations man,” Seth said, pulling back from the embrace, “I want her back eventually, though.” He pointed to the championship that was his, they both laughed about it as more people began to crowd the room. 

“I’ll take good care of it, but ain’t so sure about giving it back,” Dean’s laughed, the sound of Dean’s after-match, after-sex voice left a warm feeling. It was much deeper and raspier than normal, his breath more laboured. Seth grabbed a drink, cooling down himself. He knew Dean had to deal with some normal business mojo, that anyone has to do upon winning a title, which gave him some time to himself. As he began to undo his boots and wrap, he realised that they were both done with the night, free to go home, free to enjoy the part of Dean he enjoyed the most, the part that only Seth and occasionally Roman got to see. 

Seth hopped into the driver’s seat, getting this navigation map ready whilst Dean literally chucked his bags in the boot of the car, hopping in the passenger seat himself. He let out a heavy breath, today had been physically and emotionally draining and Seth was just ready to settle for the night beside Dean. 

Home was a foreign feeling with being on the road most of the year. You had to make do with what you could. He created a home within the company of Dean; to matter what city, how different the hotel was, how long the car trips were if he was beside his taller companion, Seth was okay. The promise of just relaxing, seeing the softer side of his boyfriend, just being in his company, without any expectations of outsider influences, just the two of them, snuggling together in their dimly lit hotel room. 

The music on the radio played softly, enough to lure Seth away from distracting thoughts. The raw smell of Dean, in his entirely filled the car and Seth’s senses, it might’ve been a weird thing to admit, but Seth didn’t mind.

Seth thanked whoever created cruise control in his head, it allowed Dean’s hand to rest on his thigh, it allowed for Seth to hold his boyfriend’s hand and drive, but more importantly, it allowed him to be just that inch closer to him, which he desperately craved tonight. Seth had learnt to appreciate Dean’s actions, rather than his words. He’s convinced that the moon would turn neon blue before Dean makes a speech proclaiming his love for another. But Seth wouldn’t have it any other way, he loves Dean more than he loves himself sometimes and the two of them created a perfect team. 

Seth thinks that about half an hour had passed, he honestly couldn’t tell you exactly. But he looked over at Dean, who was now asleep in one of the most uncomfortable positions he’s ever seen, with his arm still extended, his hand still resting on Seth’s thigh. Seth had only a moment to appreciate how his boyfriend looked, peacefully asleep, the chains around his neck dangling, limbs everywhere. It was art to him. Dean was art. Dean is home. 

Seth moved Dean’s hand when he drove into the hotel parking lot, just seeing Dean asleep and his scent still lingering had filled that emotional hole that left Seth feeling so empty just a few hours beforehand. He decided to leave Dean in the car briefly, whilst he checked in and carried all their bags up, dumping them in one corner of the room. Making quick work of undoing the made bed before him, shoving the covers over to the other side. It was a bit of a tackle to get Dean up into their room without actually physically picking him up and carrying him bridal style. 

Dean was barely awake, staggering whilst Seth held him up and directed him. Seth helped him undress to a level of clothing he deemed comfortable enough to sleep in, before tucking him in bed. Within minutes, he was snoring. On any given night, this might annoy Seth but tonight it was sweet bliss. Eventually, Seth climbed into bed beside his sleeping boyfriend. Something that wasn’t discussed often was how Dean was the little spoon... most of the time. 

Seth tried to stay awake, just admiring how his bare skin felt up against Dean’s bare skin, how their hands always managed to find one another, their breaths, the feeling of the blanket over them, the scents in the room, Dean’s snoring. He tried to just, admire it all. To mentally appreciate his own version of home. But, just as it did for his lover, sleep quickly eclipsed him.


End file.
